


Fading Scars

by Kalua



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Almost smut, But then they wanted to cuddle instead, F/M, Mild body image issues, Naked Cuddling, Past/Implied Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: After they finished their journey, Therion had come to live with Primrose; and tonight was the first time she invited him into her room.
Relationships: Primrose Azelhart/Therion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fading Scars

Therion hesitated for just a heartbeat before he took off his shirt. He was painfully aware of how he looked, his body covered in scars—some old, some new, but most a little keepsake Darius had left him.

A shiver ran down his spine, and not from the cold. He averted his eyes, didn’t want to admit how scared he was of Prim’s reaction.

“Ther…” The whisper drew his gaze towards her once more. She reached towards him, her fingers gently trailing one of his scars. “You’re still beautiful.” She leaned forward, pressing her lips against Therion’s. He knew she’d say this, but it still felt good to hear.

It didn’t escape his notice that Primrose, too, hesitated before dropping her garments, even longer than Therion had. She moved with a subtle grace, honed by years of dancing, and Therion found himself mesmerized by it as Primrose reached for his breeches.

Her hands were shaking.

Only slightly, but enough for Therion to notice. He took her hands in his. “We don’t have to.”

Primrose met his gaze. For just a second, he could see fear in her eyes, but it was gone just as quick as it had come. “I’m sorry, Therion. I… It’s not you, it’s just…”

“Hush. It’s okay. You don’t need to explain.” He pressed a kiss on her fingers. “Just let me hold you.”

Primrose nodded, and Therion pulled her close. Her skin felt soft against his own scar-riddled body and under his fingers. She looked flawless. But her scars ran even deeper than Therion’s own, had left their marks on her soul rather than her body.

Therion breathed in the sweet scent of her hair and closed his eyes. He’d be by her side, no matter how long it took for her scars to fade.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I might've planned it to be longer but then I forgot about this fic for a few months, so... Have it short instead.


End file.
